(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display provides information as an image. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic EL displays (OLEDs) are used more than other flat displays, and thin film transistor (TFT) array panels have a role as display controllers in LCDs and OLEDs.
A TFT array panel has a plurality of gate lines in rows, a plurality of data lines in columns, a plurality of pixel electrodes formed at pixel areas defined by intersection of the gate lines and the data lines, and TFTs connecting the pixel electrodes to the gate lines and data lines. The TFTs switch transmission of data signals that are transferred through the data lines to the pixel electrodes according to gate signals transferred through the gate lines. A driving voltage generator generates a gate-on voltage or a gate-off voltage and transfers it to a plurality of gate driving integrated circuits (ICs). The gate driving ICs generate gate signals according to the control of a signal controller. Data signals are generated by a plurality of data driving ICs that transform a gray signal from the signal controller to an analog voltage.
A signal controller and a driving voltage generator are formed on a printed circuit board (PCB) outside the LCD array panel, and a driving IC is embodied on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) interposed between a PCB and an LCD assembly. Generally, two PCBs are used. One of them, called a gate PCB, is located on one side of the liquid crystal (LC) panel assembly, and the other, called a data PCB, is located on another side. Since a gate driving IC is interposed between the gate PCB and a display panel, and a data driving IC is interposed between the data PCB and the display panel, each IC respectively receives signals from a corresponding PCB.
However, the gate PCB may not be used and only the data PCB may be used without position change of the gate FPC and the gate driving IC on the gate FPC. In this case, both the data FPC and the TFT array panel have wirings to transfer signals from the signal controller and a driving voltage generator on the data PCB to the gate driving ICs, Further, the gate FPC also has wirings to transfer the signals the next gate driving IC.
Meanwhile, many fine wires are formed on the TFT array panel, some of which may become disconnected or shorted. In preparation for occurrence of such things, a structure for repairing the disconnected or shorted circuit is prepared to prevent the panel from discard. A repair line for repairing disconnection of a data line is one of the most popular methods. The repair line surrounds the display region of the TFT panel and intersects the both ends of data lines with an insulating layer interposed therebetween. When a data line is disconnected, both ends of the disconnected data line are connected to the repair line by irradiating a laser.
However, when a static electricity flows into the repair line, the static electricity may destroy the insulating layer and flow into the data lines intersecting the repair line. As a result, a defect of a TFT in the display region may be caused.